


A Traditional Christmas

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley plans a very special Christmas for the Winchesters and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional Christmas

Crowley _had_ intended to decorate by hand. That would have been a nice gesture, he had thought. The problem was, decorating was a lot harder than it looked – particularly when you were doing it on your own. He did get a few things done – he had strung some garland over the mantel and hung the stockings. But then when he had gone to put the lights on the tree, they just didn’t want to cooperate. Maybe he should have gotten one of those pre-lit ones; he just hadn’t thought that one of those would have quite appeal of a live tree.

The demon stepped back and glared at the Christmas tree as though all of his troubles were its fault, before glancing around the partially-decorated living room in dismay. Well, it wasn’t as though anyone would _know_ that he hadn’t done all of the decorating himself. And if they asked, he wouldn’t be _lying,_ because he had done part of it. With a final glance around to make sure there were no early risers, he smirked and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the living room of the bunker looked like something out of a Christmas card. It was perfect.

All there was left to do was to gather the presents he had bought and arrange them under the tree. He ensured that the large box that had Dean’s name on it was front and center, and then he headed to the elder Winchester’s room, a little skip to his step. A glance at the clock showed that it was 8:00 AM. Not too bad – a little early for Dean to get up, but it was Christmas. Everyone got up early on Christmas, right?

He bounded into Dean’s room, materializing some mistletoe over Dean’s bed before jumping on top of him, straddling his legs. “Merry Christmas, Dean,” he sang.

“Oof!” Dean grunted as he opened his eyes. “Crowley? What time is it?”

“It’s Christmas time! Now get up, there’s presents!”

Dean rolled his eyes, catching sight of the mistletoe as he did. He chuckled and grabbed hold of Crowley’s tie – red today, in honor of the holiday – and pulled him down into a kiss. Crowley grinned against Dean’s lips, not breaking the kiss as he maneuvered to his feet, pulling Dean along with him. Crowley was the first to break the kiss, stepping out of Dean’s reach as the hunter attempted to pull him back to the bed.

“Come on, Crowley, what’s wrong with Christmas in bed?”

“Your presents aren’t in bed, squirrel. Now come on, before you get nothing.”

He flashed Dean a grin as he grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the living room. His gaze snapped back to Dean as they entered the room, grinning as he saw Dean’s wide eyes taking in the scene.

“You did this?” the hunter asked in disbelief.

“Of course,” Crowley answered proudly.

Dean looked down at Crowley with a slightly awed smile. “I didn’t think demons celebrated Christmas.”

“They don’t. This is my first one, so I hope I did alright.” He feigned nervousness as he spoke. He knew that everything was spectacular, but he wanted to hear Dean say so.

“Yeah, Crowley…” Dean looked around again. “This is awesome.”

“Good.” Crowley beamed as he ran over to the tree, grabbing the large box in front and pushing it in Dean’s direction. “Time to open presents, then!”

Dean chuckled slightly as he looked down at the box that nearly reached the top of Crowley’s legs. “Shouldn’t we wait for Sam and Cas?”

“Why? They don’t need to see you open what I got you, and I don’t want to wait.”

Dean shook his head slightly. “Whatever.” If he was honest, he didn’t really want to wait to see what was in this huge box, either. He knelt down beside it and started tearing off the gold wrapping paper. He opened the cardboard box to reveal… another box, wrapped in silver, slightly smaller than the first. He glared up at his boyfriend. “Seriously, Crowley?”

Crowley was leaning against the side of the fireplace, watching Dean with an amused smirk. “What?” he asked innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes as he returned to opening the present. He wasn’t entirely surprised when he opened the second box to reveal a third, once again wrapped in gold. He sighed in frustration, not even looking at Crowley this time, as he tore off the wrapping paper. By the time he got to the tenth box, though, he had just about had enough. “Dammit, Crowley, how many boxes are there?” he snapped.

“That would be telling.” But Dean noticed that the demon didn’t look quite so smug anymore. Actually, he looked a bit… nervous? That was a rarity, something that Dean had only seen a couple times before. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he returned to the present.

He unwrapped the small, silver box to reveal a black, velvet ring box. Dean’s eyes went wide and he swallowed thickly as the box was snatched out of his hand. He slowly looked up at Crowley, who was now looking more nervous than he had ever seen him, unsure of what to think.

“Um…” Crowley started uncertainly. “I’ll be honest; I don’t know if this is a good idea. Actually, that’s a lie, it’s probably _not_ a good idea. But… I want to try. If you do.” He took a deep breath as he knelt down beside Dean, opening the ring box. Inside was gorgeous ring, just simple enough that Dean could see himself wearing it. It was silver with a strip of black, the unusual texture hinting that it was made of something other than the usual materials that made up rings. “Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Even though Dean could tell exactly where Crowley was going with this, a small gasp still escaped him at the question. He had never thought that marriage was in the cards for them – Crowley was a demon, the King of Hell, and Dean was a hunter. It was miraculous enough that the relationship they had worked, was marriage even possible? Crowley seemed to think so. _Crowley_ wanted to get married. Wow, he had never seen that coming. If either of them had ever been going to consider marriage, he had assumed that it would be himself. But now Crowley was asking, and he had never thought about it, and wasn’t this an answer that you should really think about first? But the thought of saying no _hurt,_ and he _did_ want to spend the rest of his life with Crowley, and wasn’t that what marriage was? Would it really be so much different than what they had now?

He could see Crowley growing more anxious, and he knew that he had to give him an answer, but his voice didn’t seem to want to work. So he just nodded numbly as he raised his left hand to accept the ring.

Relief washed over Crowley’s face as he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Dean’s ring finger. He kept hold of the hand, looking down at it with a wide smile, before looking back up at Dean’s face. “You’re sure?”

Dean smiled. Now that the ring was on his finger, he realized how right it felt, how much he really did want to marry Crowley. He reached around to cup the back of Crowley’s head as he pulled him into a heated kiss, one that would hopefully communicate just how sure he was. He pulled back after a couple of minutes, chuckling when he saw the slightly dazed look of Crowley’s face. “I’m sure,” his voice was confident now, a slight smirk on his lips.

And just like that, Crowley was beaming again. “Good.” He brushed his thumb over the ring on Dean’s finger and Dean looked down at it, admiring how it looked on his hand. Now that he was looking closer at it, he noticed that the silver had an almost crystalline structure, and the black had a couple faint splotches of red.

“What’s it made of?” he asked curiously.

“The silver is Gibeon meteorite, and the black is dinosaur bone with quartz. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. Wow… it’s perfect, Crowley. I didn’t even know they made rings out of that stuff.”

“They’re pretty rare, but I thought it seemed like something you would like.”

“Yeah, I love it.”

“I’m glad. I was determined to keep looking until I found the perfect ring for you.” He gave Dean a peck on the lips before getting to his feet. “And now I suppose I’ll go get your brother and the angel. I’ll be right back.”

While Crowley went to wake the others, Dean went back to his room and grabbed his presents for Crowley, Sam, and Cas to add them underneath the tree. He also went ahead and piled all of the wrapping paper and boxes back into the big box, pushing it to the side. By the time he was done, Crowley was walking back into the living room with a sleepy Sam and a slightly grumpy Castiel behind him. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Crowley go get Cas – they never did get along the greatest.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Dean greeted them.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel responded, eyeing the presents under the tree curiously as he walked over to sit in one of the arm chairs.

“Yeah, merry Christmas,” Sam chuckled as he looked around. “Did a Christmas card throw up in here?”

“Hey,” Crowley snapped. “I worked hard on this!”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “I bet you just materialized it all.”

“I did not!” Not all of it. “And I am offended by the insinuation. Take it back before I take back your gift!”

Sam sighed. “I’m not sure I even _want_ to know what you got me, but fine, I take it back.”

Crowley smirked as he grabbed a package out from under the tree. “Then here you go, moose.”

Sam eyed it doubtfully as he grabbed it and sunk down on the couch. “I don’t suppose it comes with coffee?”

“Do you have to complain about everything?”

Dean chuckled. “I can go make some coffee.” He went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for Sam and himself. He also checked to make sure that he had everything he would need to make eggnog later tonight. He had sworn that he hadn’t had all of the ingredients, but when he checked, it turned out that he did. He wondered if Crowley had decided to go grocery shopping as well – the mental image was rather amusing.

He came back into the living room as Sam and Cas were exchanging gifts. He set one of the mugs of coffee down beside Sam before walked over to Crowley. “What did you get him?”

“A rather rare book about the supernatural world that not even the Men of Letters had ever been able to get ahold of.”

“Wow.”

Crowley shrugged. “I suppose it’s time I start sucking up to him, since we’ll be family soon enough.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I guess we’d better tell them the news, huh?”

“Can I hide behind you if Sam tries to stab me?”

“Hopefully that won’t happen.” Dean stepped forward as Cas was thanking Sam for his gift. “Hey, guys, there’s something I want to tell you.”

Castiel turned to face him curiously, while Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced between Dean and Crowley.

“Um, Crowley and I are engaged.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked between the two of them. “You’re going to marry the King of Hell?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a slight shrug. His eyes shifted to his brother, who’s expression was unreadable. “Sam?”

Sam sighed as he got to his feet, his gaze focused on Dean. “Can I see the ring?”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Yeah.” He held his left hand out to him and Sam looked down at the ring thoughtfully before nodding slightly.

“He did good.” He looked over at Crowley, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly. “If you hurt my brother, I _will_ kill you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Crowley replied sincerely.

Sam nodded. “As long as that’s understood.” He turned back to Dean. “You’re happy?”

“More than I’ve ever been.”

“Then congratulations.” He hugged his brother, who now looked slightly confused.

“Uh, thanks, Sam,” he said as he pulled back. “Not that I’m complaining, but I didn’t think you’d be this easy-going about it.”

Sam chuckled. “Dean, the two of you have been dating for a while, it’s really not that surprising.”

“Oh… well… that’s good.”

Castiel got to his feet and joined them. “I am not sure that this is a wise decision, but I will of course support you, Dean. My congratulations.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled as he gave him a hug.

Castiel pulled back and turned to face Crowley. “I will also kill you, should you hurt Dean.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m a bit more terrified of Sam, take offense if you like.”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Dean cut in. “I need to give out my presents.”

The book that he got Sam wasn’t nearly as impressive as the one that Crowley had gotten him, but he still seemed pleased with it. And Castiel was thrilled with the movies he had gotten him to better educate him on pop culture. Then it was Crowley’s turn, and Dean sighed slightly as he handed him his gift.

“It’s not nearly as good as what you got me.”

“I don’t care. I’m happy enough with you just saying yes.”

“Oh, alright, I’ll take that back then,” Dean teased, grabbing at the gift.

Crowley quickly jerked it out of his grip. “No, no, I still want it.” He tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a small assortment of items.

“Going the traditional route, I see,” he commented as he pulled out the three ties – one black and grey swirled, one with black and red diagonal stripes, and one with black and silver diagonal stripes.

Dean blushed slightly. “I thought you could use some more variety. You always wear the same two ties.”

Crowley grinned. “I like them.” He set them aside and smirked as he pulled out the silky black boxers and matching robe. “I think I like these more, though.”

“I thought you might,” Dean said with a grin.

Crowley winked before pulling the last item out of the box with a large grin and a laugh – it was a box of miniature pitch forks for drinks. “Oh, you know me too well.”

Dean chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Of course I do.”

Dean turned back to the tree – there were still six gifts underneath it. Sure two of them were probably Sam and Castiel’s gifts for him, and he supposed that Sam _might’ve_ gotten something for Crowley (though he really doubted it), but there was no way that Cas and Crowley got gifts for each other, so that still left three, probably four, gifts with unknown givers and recipients. “Who are all these for?”

“I believe they are all for you,” Crowley said.

He looked at Crowley with raised eyebrows. “How many presents did you get me?”

“Five, not counting the stocking. Oh, don’t look at me like that! I couldn’t decide on just one or two things, and you know money isn’t a problem for me.”

Dean sighed. “Alright, which one first?”

He opened Sam’s first, which ended up being a box set of the Star Wars original trilogy movies. He had been saying how he wanted to rewatch them, since the new one had just come out, and he hadn’t seen the originals in years.

“Awesome, Sammy. We should marathon these after we’re done,” he said excitedly as he accepted Castiel’s gift. It was some kind of fancy mixer.

“I know you’ve been cooking a lot more recently, and I heard that these are useful in the kitchen. The lady at the store said that this is one of the best ones.” He looked hopeful as he watched for Dean’s reaction.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said with a grin. “Yeah, this’ll really come in handy.”

The rest of Crowley’s presents for him consisted of a case of an expensive brand of beer that Dean would have never been able to justify buying for himself; a few shirts that were nicer than what Dean normally wore, but still within his comfort zone; a pool table; and a foosball table.

“Crowley, you are the best!” Dean exclaimed with a wide smile.

_“And_ you won’t even have to put those tables together because I can do that with a snap of my fingers.”

“Have I mentioned I love you?”

Crowley smirked. “I love you too.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, where exactly do you plan on putting those tables?”

“We have plenty of extra rooms here; we can make a game room.”

“Yeah, moose, there’s no need to try to find a flaw in everything I do,” Crowley interjected as he got up and walked over to the fireplace to grab the stockings. “Castiel.” He handed him the first one and the angel blinked in surprise.

“You got me one?”

Crowley shrugged. “The fireplace looked empty with just two, I needed to add a third.”

“Well… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He handed the second to Sam, and then walked back over to sit next to Dean, handing him the third.

At the top of all of their stockings was a ticket to see the new Star Wars movie the next day, and then some Christmas candy. After that, Castiel’s had a slinky, which he actually seemed quite interested in; Sam’s and Dean’s both had ammo; and then Sam’s also had some hair product. The next thing that Dean pulled out was a ‘Naughty Christmas Coupons’ book, and when he saw the sex toys after that, he decided to stop there.

“Well, Crowley, I’ll admit it, I’m impressed,” Sam said with a sigh.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean agreed.

The rest of the day consisted of snacking while watching Star Wars, and then a proper Christmas dinner, served with eggnog, for which Crowley broke out one of his miniature pitchforks. When Crowley and Dean went back to his room later that evening, they were both feeling extremely pleased with the events of the day.

“You know, I’ve never had a traditional Christmas like this before,” Dean muttered as he climbed into bed.

“Did it meet your expectations?” Crowley asked as he slid into bed beside him.

“It more than met them. This was _really_ amazing, Crowley.”

“Well, you deserve it.” He leaned in to kiss Dean, but the hunter pulled away.

Crowley pouted slightly in disappointment as Dean reached behind him with a smirk, grabbing something off the nightstand, which he handed to Crowley. “I’d like to cash in this coupon.”

Crowley’s frown quickly changed to a smirk as he read the coupon. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
